


G is for Greedy

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [7]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has a list of things he wants to do with Norman...and public naughtiness is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

G IS FOR GREEDY  
www.dictionary.com definition: extremely eager or desirous

 

“Do we really have to go to this thing?” Sean whined, sitting on the edge of the bed with his tie in his hand. He wore a dress shirt, silk boxer shorts and socks.

Norman looked away from the mirror and smiled at him. “Well, not if you’re planning on wearing THAT.” Sean smiled and fell back onto the bed, arms crossed over his chest. “Nice try. You’re the one that signed us up for this charity thing.”

“But that was before we knew you’d be off filming for two months and I wouldn’t get to see you all that time,” Sean pouted at the ceiling. 

“I’ve been home for three days,” Norman pointed out. “Haven’t you had enough of me yet?”

Sean snorted. “Hardly. I’ve only crossed off three things on my list.”

Norman turned around, raising an eyebrow. “Your list?”

“I might have been horny and missing you one night, and I might have just started a list of…things.” Sean closed his eyes.

Norman walked over and grabbed Sean by the ankles, pulling him toward the end of the bed. “Like what things?”

Sean laughed and kicked his feet out of Norman’s hands. “Just things. Like positions and stuff…things we’ve done that I love to do, things we haven’t done that I’d like to try…”

Norman slowly crawled up Sean’s body, holding himself up so that he hovered over him without touching him. “We’ve tried an awful lot. What could you possibly…”

“I’m not talking about this now,” Sean said, his voice a bit husky. Norman looked down at the now-tenting silk boxers and smiled.

“Sounds like quite a list.” He kissed Sean and got up. “But we need to go.”

“I think I’m getting sick.” Sean coughed pitifully.

“You’re a better actor than that,” Norman said with a laugh. “But even though I love you, if you were really sick, I’d probably still go without you. This is important, and you know it. More important than you, or me, or whatever perverted things your lonely mind came up with.”

“Bastard,” Sean grumbled, leaning up on one arm as Norman went back to the mirror to finish tying his tie. “You look nice, though.”

“Thank you.” Norman didn’t look away from the mirror.

“That looks like a really strong tie,” Sean commented, picking up his own tie again and letting it whisper through his fingers.

Norman stopped tying and looked at Sean in the mirror. “What number is this on the list?”

“Eight,” Sean said immediately, and Norman laughed again.

 

Sean behaved himself admirably in the car on the way to the hotel where the charity dinner was being held, though by the time the car was in line for valet parking, he couldn’t keep from letting a hand drift up the toned thigh next to him.

“Seanie,” Norman said warningly. He squeezed Sean’s hand, then moved it. “You know I like nothing better than to get busy with you in the back seat of a car, but we can’t. Not now. I refuse to go into this hotel with a boner.”

“I could take care of it quick,” Sean said cajolingly, licking his lips. He glanced out the windows. “We have at least seven or eight minutes before we’re up to the door.”

“Fuck, Sean,” Norman groaned, pressing at his cock. “Stop it!”

“Fine. Your loss,” Sean said, moving away and looking out the window. 

“You’re NOT getting mad at me for this!” Norman told him.

“M’not mad.”

“You’re acting like a child.” Norman shook his head. “A HORNY child, but a child.”

Sean had to smile at that. “I can’t help it that you look so sexy in that suit that I can only think about how to get it off you.”

“You will NOT be removing my suit in that hotel,” Norman informed him. “I can dress you up, but I sure as hell can’t take you anywhere.”

“Usually it’s ME saying that about YOU,” Sean commented, and they both laughed. Norman took Sean’s hand and wove their fingers together. He brought the hand up and kissed Sean’s palm.

“I love you, do you know that?”

“I love you, too, Norm,” Sean said, letting his fingers briefly ghost across Norman’s cheek before bringing their hands back to the seat between their knees.

The limo pulled up to the door of the hotel, and the back door opened. Sean stepped out and smiled at the flashing cameras, stepping aside so Norman could climb out as well. They were out as a couple, and everyone knew it, though they didn’t often appear in public this way. They preferred to keep it much more low key. They reached for each other’s hand almost instinctively, and continued to stay close to one another as they made their way into the hotel, occasionally signing an autograph for a fan or two.

Sean followed Norman as they entered the lobby and made their way down the back hallway to the ballroom where the charity dinner was being held. It was only when they were a few yards away from the ballroom door that he tugged at Norman’s hand and held him back. “What is it?” Norman asked, concerned. Sean said nothing, just yanked at Norman’s hand until they entered a small corridor that seemed to lead back to the kitchen. “Sean!” Norman hissed.

Sean pressed him up against a wall. “What?” Sean asked innocently, nibbling at Norman’s neck as he thrust against him.

“We cannot do this here!” Norman protested, though his hands reached down to Sean’s slender hips and held him tight. “Sean…” The word ended in a moan.

“Just wanted you to know that I loved you.” Sean punctuated the sentence with a sweet kiss. “And that I needed you.” Another kiss, this one more passionate. “And that I so fucking want you right now.” A long, hot, wet kiss.

“Fucker,” Norman growled when Sean stepped away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sean smiled pleasantly and held out his hand.

“Let’s go.”

They went into the ballroom and found their seats, stopping to talk to people they knew along the way. After eating a very unfulfilling meal, they separated to work their way around the room, talking to friends and introducing themselves to new people. Sean pretended to be paying attention to a conversation between a few acquaintances, but he was momentarily distracted by the sight of Norman speaking with a producer he hoped to work with. Norman looked gorgeous that night, though Sean was pretty biased. He wore a dark blue suit which really brought out his eyes, with a white dress shirt and matching blue tie. His hair was getting long again, slightly shaggy, which was just the way Sean liked it. It gave him a lot to hold on to when the need arose.

And at that moment, watching Norman throw back his head and laugh, the need arose harder and faster than Sean could handle. He excused himself from his conversation, tossed back the rest of his drink, and approached Norman. Sean took a few deep breaths and pasted onto his face the most pitiful look he could muster. Norman looked up at him and did a double take.

“Sean? You okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine.” Sean rubbed at his stomach.

“Excuse me,” Norman said to the man he was speaking with.

“No problem, Norman. You have my card,” the man said, walking away.

Norman put a hand on Sean’s shoulder. “You don’t look fine, baby.”

“Maybe I just ate something…I wanted you to know I was going to the restroom,” Sean said softly. “I’ll be fine. You stay here and mingle.”  
“No. I’m not leaving you when you’re not feeling good. C’mon. I’ll help you over there.”

Norman took Sean by the elbow and gently steered him through the crowded room in the direction of the restrooms. Sean allowed himself to be led, walking slow enough to keep Norman believing that he wasn’t feeling well. They entered the bathroom, which, mercifully, was empty.

“Thanks,” Sean said, heading for the stall farthest from the door. Norman stayed by his side until he reached the stall, then gasped as Sean grabbed him by the arm, yanked him into the stall, and locked the door behind him.

“Sean, what the fuck?”

“Quiet,” Sean muttered. He turned Norman, pressing his back against the door of the stall. Sean glanced down at the toilet to make sure it wasn’t wet, then sat down carefully, arranging his long legs under him Indian style. This way it looked as if only one person was in the stall.

“Sean, you are…”

“Not sick. Yeah, I know. Now shut the fuck up, Normy.” Sean’s nimble fingers made short work of Norman’s belt and zipper, and he quickly reached inside the fly of Norman’s shorts.

“Sean? You can’t…ah, fuck…” Norman’s head hit the door with a thud as Sean began to stroke him.

“Quiet,” Sean ordered before sliding Norman into his mouth. Norman’s hands grabbed at Sean’s shoulders, and Sean smiled to himself. Norman knew better than to fist his hands in Sean’s hair, which is what he’d normally do. No one could have any idea what was going on. 

Sean loved the salty taste of Norman’s skin, loved the way his hard cock just moved over his tongue. Sean stroked in time with his mouth, moaning slightly when Norman’s hips would hitch and shove him further down Sean’s throat.

“Fuck, Seanie…feels so good…can’t believe you’re doing this…” he heard Norman whisper. 

“Number four on my list,” Sean whispered as he pulled back for a second and let his hand do the work. “Blow job in a public place.”

“I so…nnngggh…love your list…” Norman panted.

“We don’t have much time, Norman…ya gotta come for me, baby…” Sean murmured before taking him into his mouth with one deft slide. 

“Ah…Sean…” Norman bit down hard on one fist as he came, hips snapping against Sean’s face.

Sean moaned slightly, drinking every drop and licking Norman dry before slowly and carefully unfolding his long legs and standing up. Norman leaned back against the door, eyes closed, panting for breath. Sean carefully and lovingly tucked Norman back in, zipped his pants, and fastened his belt. “You okay?”

“I cannot believe you just fucking did that,” Norman growled. Sean bit at his bottom lip, worried for a moment that Norman was actually mad. “Someone could have walked in here and fucking caught us!”

“Well, I…”

“You are in so much fucking trouble when we get home.” Norman pulled Sean in for a kiss, moaning as he tasted himself on Sean’s tongue. “I hope there’s something on that list that involves you getting punished.”

“Number twenty-seven,” Sean said breathlessly. Norman chuckled and let himself out of the stall.

END - G


End file.
